By virtue of their outstanding mechanical properties at high temperatures, iron-based and nickel-based oxide dispersion strengthened (ODS) superalloys are used in particular for components which are subjected to high thermal and mechanical stresses. ODS superalloys extend the temperature operating range of heat-resistant materials up to about 1350.degree. C. Problems arise with respect to the technique used for joining components of ODS superalloys to one another and to components of different materials. In the case of fusion-welded joints, a reduction in the strength of the weld down to 10% of the strength of the base metal must be accepted, whereas in the case of soldered joints the use of the material composite is limited by the melting temperature of the solder, which is generally lower than the usually possible operating temperature of ODS materials of up to about 1350.degree. C.
In order to avoid problems of welded and soldered joints, as a further joining technique in the case of ODS materials, specifically in the case of sheet-metal constructions, use has also been made of riveted joints, but generally using rivets of a different type of material. The use of rivets of the same type of material has largely been avoided owing to a lack of suitable thermomechanical pretreatment and processing of the rivets, since there often occurred a loosening or a creeping of the rivets under load and temperature, which then resulted in failure of the component.
The US journal Machinery, Volume 91, Nov. 15, 1957, page 1159, and German Patent 687, 165 disclose riveting tools with the aid of which riveted joints can be produced by heating up rivet pins and by upsetting rivet heads. Neither of the two publications provide any suggestions of the use of ODS superalloys for the rivet pins or detailed process parameters for producing the riveted joint.